oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Kayte Savant
''"I can't wait to slit your throat and taste your blood, you filthy bitch." '' ~ Kayte to Crystallia. Kayte was the female tribute from District 6 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games as an NPC. She was one of the most mentally distraught tributes in the 99th, though, she definitely held her composure better than others when it came to death and harsh topics. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Kayte's early life aside from the fact that her brother was killed by tracker jackers in the area around their district. She also received an awful scar on her eye for protecting her mother during a whipping due to trying to escape the District, Kayte was pushed away and her mother was taken to the capitol to be avoxed. She slowly began to lose herself to the guilt of losing her brother, and the fact that her mother would forever be trapped within the Capitol. She grew angry. And she needed a place to take out that anger. So she volunteered for that year's hunger games. The 99th Annual Hunger Games. 99th Hunger Games Kayte was not a very feared tribute, though, like Penelope and Megan, she attempted to instill fear through threats and harassment towards other tributes. Namely, Crystallia, of District 1, and Jason, of District 7. In reality, she was so lost and distraught, that she was almost a nonexistent threat. She wasn't strong, she was merely driven by her blood-boiling rage over what the capitol had done to her and her family. Training Kayte often only came into the training room with Megan and Penelope, and they usually stuck to the survival stations, or simply walked around, sizing up other tributes. Kayte didn't have many good skills, but she was decent with a knife and was very amateur at the slingshot. In her private session, it's likely that she showed the game-makers her amateur skills. She ended up with a score of 3. Interview Kayte's interview wasn't that bad, she managed to stay sane for this one interview, but it wasn't that impressive. She told the capitol that her mother was killed in an accident. The capitol pitied her and thankfully didn't boo her off the stage. She wore a white button-up with fluff on the arms and black pants with fluff at the bottom, along with heels. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Kayte, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 4 Female, Oceania, and to the right of the District 5 Female, Jess. Upon the sounding of the horn, Kayte took off to the cornucopia. She managed to gather as much as she could before the District 11 Female, Iris, grabbed her and hit her head against a crate, before flinging her into a rack of batons and spears. She managed to crawl out from under the fallen rack, with Iris searching for her on the other side. She proceeded to run, narrowly missing a knife that went whizzing by from the District 2 Female, Emerald. Kayte watched the knife kill her district partner, Mason, and this made her greatly angry. Kayte dodged a missed swing from two battling tributes before doing a barrel roll over to the far side of the fight, where she grabbed two backpacks and slung them over each shoulder. Kayte picked up a mace and looked for the nearest person to attack. She watched the District 4 Female, Oceania, kill a tribute, giving Kayte the time she needed to sneak up behind her. But she failed, Oceania managed to see her out of the corner of her eye. Kayte was grabbed by Oceania, and as she screamed and struggled, Oceania propped her up by a crate, where she proceeded to beat Kaytes face in with her bare fists. Kaytes screams soon faltered as the damage to her face began to have internal effects, sending Kayte into shock. Kayte slumped to the side and died soon after from the trauma, surprisingly, the male tribute from her district only succumbed to the knife in his back, after her death. Kayte placed 20th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * Kayte did not kill any tributes. Popularity * She was disliked for dying so easily, and early.